films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
2009
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Events *After Walt Disney Pictures left the Narnia franchise and the failure of The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian destroyed it, 20th Century Fox entered the Narnia franchise with Walden Media. *May 18 - Bret Iwan was first called in to be the voice of Mickey Mouse shortly after the death of Wayne Allwine. *August 30 - Due to disappointing advanced ticket sales for the rest of the year, the Broadway production of The Little Mermaid closes. *August 31 - The Walt Disney Company announced a deal to acquire Marvel Entertainment for $4.24 billion *December 1 - The creators of Disney's upcoming Tron Legacy boards The Black Hole. *The release of The Princess and the Frog marks the beginning of the Modern Age of Disney Animation. *December 31 - Disney completes its acquisition of Marvel Entertainment. Theatrical releases *February 27 - Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience *March 13 - Race to Witch Mountain *April 10 - Hannah Montana: The Movie *April 22 - Disneynature's Earth *May 22 - The Boys: The Sherman Brothers' Story *May 29 - Up *June 19 - The Proposal (released under the Touchstone Pictures Banner) *July 24 - G-Force *September 9 - Walt & El Grupo *October 2 - Toy Story and Toy Story 2 are reissued as a 3-D double feature for two weeks *November 6 - A Christmas Carol *November 25 - Old Dogs *December 11 - The Princess and the Frog Television *February 8 - Sonny with a Chance premieres on the Disney Channel *February 13 - Toon Disney ceases broadcast and was replaced by Disney XD *March 30 - The Replacements airs its final episodes *April 4 - Special Agent Oso premieres on Playhouse Disney *June 26 - Stitch! airs the last episode of the anime. *May 2 - Jonas premieres on the Disney Channel *August 15 - Pinocchio debuts on ABC Family *October 13 - Stitch! ~Itazura Alien no Daibōken~ (~The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure~) premieres on TV Asahi and Disney Channel Japan. *December 6 - Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! premieres on Disney XD *December 8 - Prep & Landing premieres on ABC Home media releases *January 27 - Mary Poppins: 45th Anniversary Edition *February 3 - Oliver & Company: 20th Anniversary Edition and Space Buddies *February 10 - Phineas and Ferb: The Daze of Summer and Wizards of Waverly Place: Supernaturally Stylin' *February 17 - High School Musical 3: Senior Year *March 3 - Air Bud: Special Edition and Beverly Hills Chihuahua *March 10 - Escape to Witch Mountain, Return from Witch Mountain and Pinocchio: Platinum Edition *March 24 - Lilo & Stitch: 2-Disc Big Wave Edition and Bolt *March 31 - Schoolhouse Rock! Earth and Hannah Montana: Keeping it Real *April 7 - My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too, Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films Volumes 1-''3'' and Bedtime Stories *May 5 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Big Splash and Imagination Movers: Warehouse Mouse Edition *May 12 - Hatching Pete/''Dadnapped'' and Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Short Films Volumes 4-''6'' *June 30 - Princess Protection Program and Jonas Brothers: The (3D) Concert Experience and Princess Protection Program *August 4 - The Tigger Movie: 10th Anniversary Edition and Race to Witch Mountain *August 18 - Pete's Dragon: High-Flying Edition and Hannah Montana: The Movie *September 1 - Earth *September 8 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland, Bedknobs and Broomsticks: Enchanted Musical Edition, Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, and Little Einsteins: Fire Truck Rocket's Blastoff *September 22 - Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana *September 29 - Walt Disney Animation Collection: Classic Shorts, Volume 7 - Mickey's Christmas Carol; Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving *October 6 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition *October 27 - Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *November 24 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Diamond Edition and Santa Buddies: The Legend of Santa Paws *November 3 **''Walt Disney Treasures: Zorro - The Complete First Season'' and Zorro: The Complete Second Season **''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' *November 10 - Up *December 1 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express *December 15 - Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (DVD) and G-Force Category:Years in history Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki